


The Light Is You

by eskimo_piehaus



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6423172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eskimo_piehaus/pseuds/eskimo_piehaus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song or poem from Clarke to Lexa</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Is You

I used to draw the things I'd never know  
Like summer sun and winter snow   
The moon and the skyline   
The ground at my feet  
But now it's forests in green eyes  
And watching you sleep 

And there's no hurry   
To leave this home  
I know I pushed you away  
After watching you go   
But down on one knee  
I see the secrets you keep  
Although I knew them all along 

And you're careful not to get too close  
To push me into something more  
But I want you safe and sound  
In this hell above the ground 

And I watched the candles flicker   
When you laid with me in bed   
They shook just like the breaths you took  
And drew halos around your head   
Oh I could swear I'd loved an angel   
Right before the last   
The last glance that your eyes could make   
And I held your shaking hands 

Well it was something   
Wasn't it  
An hour of goodbye   
I stayed with you till the sun set  
Though it was just to see you die  
And I watched your black blood stick to me  
And stain the world with night   
I lit a candle by the mess we'd made   
But it was not the only light 

The light is you


End file.
